Grand Rampage IV
| city = | attendance = 17,459 | lastevent = Reckless Wiring III | nextevent = Dynasty vs. Showdown: Triple Threat | lastevent2 = Grand Rampage III | nextevent2 = Grand Rampage V }} Grand Rampage IV is a forthcoming professional wrestling free-per-view (FPV) event produced by Extreme Answers Wrestling (EAW). It is scheduled to take place April 16th, 2011 at the in . There are currently five (5) matches announced for the event. Background Grand Rampage will feature professional e-wrestling matches that involve different e-wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on EAW's primary television programs. E-wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in an e-wrestling match or series of matches. with his newly-won EAW World Heavyweight Championship (2011).]]The free-per-view features the annual Grand Rampage match, which has been featured at every Grand Rampage event since its inception. The match ends when one wrestler remains in the ring, after all 29 other wrestlers have been eliminated via being tossed over the top ring rope and having both feet touch the floor. The winner will earn a world championship match of their choosing at Pain For Pride IV. In addition to the Grand Rampage match, the main rivalry from the Showdown brand involved the EAW World Heavyweight Champion, Hurricane Hawk defending his title against two-time former . The feud began when Hurricane Hawk called out RRS and his tag team partner, Robbie V, calling them both "has-beens". In an attempt to destroy their tag team, Sex N' Violence, Hurricane Hawk put the two tag team partners in a Number One Contendership match for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. However, in a clean match, RRS was able to successfully pin Robbie V and become the number one contender for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. in a handicap match on a Grand Rampage qualifier match on Showdown(2011).]]At that point, the Showdown main event for Grand Rampage IV was set as RRS versus Hurricane Hawk for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship. Although the match was set, Hurricane Hawk interfered in a match with RRS on another episode of Showdown. As a result, management decided to have RRS face Hurricane Hawk for the EAW World Heavyweight Championship that same night. RRS was able to win the EAW World Heavyweight Championship and, ultimately rid Extreme Answers Wrestling of Hurricane Hawk. Because of this impromptu match, the EAW World Heavyweight Championship will not be defended at Grand Rampage IV. On top of Showdown's main event for Grand Rampage III, Extreme Answers Wrestling has also announced a Vixens' version of the "Grand Rampage" for a similar stipulation: a chance at the EAW Vixens' Championship at Pain For Pride IV. In addition, Voltage's main event is currently being created. , Y2Impact will be defending his championship at Grand Rampage IV.]]In the upcoming weeks, on the weekly television show, Voltage, there has been a tournament to determine the new number one contender for the EAW Answers World Championship. In the final round of the "Gold Rush Tournament" featuring Lethal Consequences and Mr. Blood, Lethal Consequences was able to defeat his opponent in order to be named the number one contender and advance to face Y2Impact for the EAW Answers World Championship. , Alexander Da Vinci, the night he won his championship against Cyclone (2011).]]Dynasty's main feud going into Grand Rampage IV surrounds EAW World Champion, Alexander Da Vinci, who will be defending his newly won championship in a triple threat. In an episode of Dynasty, there was a number one contendership battle royal for the EAW World Championship. Both Vic Vendetta and Heart Break Boy eliminated each other at the end of the match, thus making the battle royal a tie. Because of this, both men became Number One Contenders for the EAW World Championship. This match is especially interesting because of Heart Break Boy and Alexander Da Vinci both having been partners in Dynasty X in previous months. Additionally, EAW Interwire Champion, Kawajai will defend his EAW Interwire Championship against Power. At the last Showdown-related free-per-view, Reasonable Doubt III, Power was put up against a mystery opponent to decide the vacant EAW Interwire Championship as a result of the release of then-Interwire-Champion, Tyler Parker. Kawajai, who had previously been declared the EAW Interwire Championship's Number One Contender, was renamed the Number One Contender for Reasonable Doubt III and ended up winning the championship. Feeling cheated, Power attempted to get even with Kawajai, eventually challenging him for the EAW Interwire Championship at Grand Rampage IV in a ladder match. Matches Grand Rampage Entrants and Eliminations Red ██ and "Dynasty" indicates a Dynasty extremist, blue ██ and "Showdown" indicates a Showdown extremist and and gold ██ and "Voltage" indicates a ''Voltage extremist. A new entrant came out every 90 seconds. Note: Thirteen other competitors who have been announced to be future participants for the Grand Rampage Match: Mr.Blood, George Copeland, Drake Blake, King Cliff, StarrStan, Alex Anderson, Scott Diamond, Superior Quality 85, Devan Dubian , SG2, DJ Styles, RRS, Extreme Enigma, and Robbie V. Category:Pay-per-views Category:Pay Per Views Category:Pay-per-view Schedule Category:PPV Category:PPV Records Category:Next PPV Category:EAW Category:Matches Category:Match History Category:2011 Category:2011 archives